In the past, services which were integrated with a voice messaging platform needed to be implemented on the voice messaging platform. For example, these services include billing the call to a remote location, switching functionality such as placing additional calls or conferencing calls together, call screening, querying subscriber information such as access level and functionality, translating numbering plans for number portability, querying real time subscriber status for call completion, and the like. The typical voice messaging platform would need to be individually upgraded to accommodate these above mentioned services. To be properly upgraded to implement these new services, the voice messaging platform usually required additional network interfaces, additional network ports, additional switching functionality, and additional subscriber data.
Currently, subscribers to voice messaging systems have become more sophisticated in their voice messaging use and require improved services and additional features. As the demands for more sophisticated services grow, service providers will continue to implement new additional services. However, to implement new services throughout a given service area, prior art systems require substantial modifications to every voice messaging platform within this given service area. For example, to add the feature of call screening within a given area, every voice messaging platform within this given area needs to be modified by adding network interfaces, utilizing additional network ports, providing switching functionality, adding additional subscriber data, and the like. Modifying each voice messaging platform to implement each new feature is a time-consuming task which increases the costs of providing new services and delays introduction of additional functionality related to these new services.
What is needed a voice messaging platform that is capable of adding new services without physically modifying the voice messaging platform. What is needed is a voice messaging platform which functions as an intelligent peripheral within an intelligent network. What is further needed is a voice messaging platform which is capable of utilizing resources of other intelligent peripherals.